metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phazonsamus250
Welcome! Phazonsamus250, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- FastLizard4 (Talk) 03:54, 20 October 2010 Phazonsamus250 I will try my best to Wikitroid and expand amazingly. Images Warning You have been temporarily blocked due to a large-scale images policy violation that needs to be investigated. You will be unblocked (with a warning) once I have finished reviewing your image uploads. In the meantime, you may wish to read Wikitroid's Images Policy. Again, this is a temporary block that will be lifted shortly. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Block lifted. See warning below. I have found issues with almost every image you have uploaded to Wikitroid so far. The following images have been deleted as they are duplicates of already-existing images on Wikitroid: *'File:Phazon suit.jpg' (Duplicate of File:Phazon Suit.jpg - note the case sensitivity) *'File:200px-Light Beam.png' (Duplicate of File:Light Beam.png) *'File:250px-Dark Beam.png' (Duplicate of File:Darkbeam.PNG) The following images have been deleted as they appeared to be fanart, but were not properly tagged as such: *'File:Annihilator beam.png' *'File:Light beam.png' *'File:Dark beam.png' :''Note: These images can be reuploaded if they are properly tagged as fanart with a valid fanart licensing tag (see the fanart policy). If these images are not fanart, you may reupload them without a fanart tag provided that you link to their original source.'' The following images were uploaded with an incorrect or missing copyright tag: *:File:180px-Dark beam.jpg *:File:180px-Light beam.jpg *:File:180px-Annihilator beam.jpg *:File:Charge beam.jpg *:File:200px-AnnihilatorBeam.png :In addition, the duplicate images that were deleted all had incorrect copyright tags. While we welcome image uploads here at Wikitroid, we maintain a somewhat stringent Images Policy that we expect all users to adhere to. In your case, I had to temporarily block you from uploading images while I investigated the ones you already uploaded since you uploaded so many at the same time. The primary issue with the images you uploaded is that you uploaded them with an incorrect licensing tag. We require that all images uploaded here have a tag (correctly) indicating their copyright status. For most images, this is the "fairuse" tag. Since you were already adding incorrect license tags, I assume you know how to add them - all you have to do is select the correct one (see the licensing section of the Images Policy). Another issue I noticed is that you uploaded a few duplicate images to Wikitroid. The easiest way to prevent this is to just check the article of the subject of the image you're uploading. If an image that is close to or exactly like yours is already here on Wikitroid, use the one that's already here instead of uploading a duplicate. Then are the three images that were deleted as fanart. By our definition of fanart, even reproductions of "official" images or logos are considered fanart. Only images officially released by Nintendo or taken from a game (e.g., a screenshot) are considered non-fanart. While fanart images are allowed here, they must be tagged as fanart (using the fanart template), licensed under a free license, and they cannot be used on articles (see the fanart section of the Images Policy). Finally, I have issue with your reuploads/overwrites of images like File:Ice Beam.png. In this particular case, you reuploaded over an image which had a completely different subject. Reuploading should only be done if it is an improvement of the image already there, not a worse quality version (which got one of your reuploads reverted) or an image of a completely different subject (like File:Ice Beam.png). So, now that this warning is here, you have been unblocked. However, be aware that you will be expected to follow the Images Policy (which I strongly recommend you read now if you haven't already) from here on out, and that if you violate it again - especially on this scale - you may be banned from uploading images. I know there's a lot to read and take in here, so feel free to poke me on my talk page if you have any questions. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Blocked } Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) |} You have been blocked from editing Wikitroid because you have failed to adhere to the Images Policy on a large scale: The following images were uploaded with an incorrect or missing copyright tag: *:File:Samus Aran Sprites 28small29.gif *:File:Fusion.jpg *:File:75px-Metroid Trophy.jpg *:File:75px-Trophy Samus (Dark Suit).jpg *:File:75px-Trophy Samus (Gravity Suit).jpg *:File:75px-Trophy Samus (Power Suit).jpg *:File:Dark Samus Trophy.jpg *:File:Fusion Suit Trophy.jpg *:File:Varia Suit Trophy.jpg The following images were deleted as duplicates: *'File:Hyper Beam.jpg' (Duplicate of File:Phazon beam.jpg) *'File:75px-Trophy Dark Samus.jpg' (Poorer-quality duplicate of :File:Dark Samus Trophy.jpg, which you uploaded) *'File:75px-Trophy Samus (Fusion Suit).jpg' (Poorer-quality duplicate of :File:Fusion Suit Trophy.jpg, which you uploaded) *'File:75px-Samus (Varia Suit) Trophy.jpg' (Poorer-quality duplicate of :File:Varia Suit Trophy.jpg, which you uploaded) The following images have been deleted as untagged fanart: *'File:X-ray.png' *'File:Scan.png' *'File:Thermal.png' *'File:Echo.png' *'File:Dark.png' *'File:Combat.png' :''Note: These images can be reuploaded if they are properly tagged as fanart with a valid fanart licensing tag (see the fanart policy). If these images are not fanart, you may reupload them without a fanart tag provided that you link to their original source.'' Since I've already warned you on the matter, I'm just going to direct you to the warning I already left you (above) and again to the Images Policy. In addition, although this wasn't part of the reason for the block, you made an edit that blanked an entire section of a page. Even if accidental, these can be misinterpreted as vandalism and can get you blocked. Please use the "Preview" button to show a preview of your edits before you save them, and make sure that what appears is what you intended to happen. If you have questions or would like to contest this block (request an unblock), you can leave a message here on your talk page, or you can . After the block expires, you can ask any questions you might have on my talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hyper Beam *File:Hyper_Beam.jpg|thumb|96px|Hyper Beam In Metroid PrimeA beam used to defeat the final boss of Metroid Prime. *To activate this beam is to stand in a Phazon puddle that Metroid Prime drops. *This beam only activates with the Phazon suit. Phazonsamus250 02:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC)